


Underlying Secrets

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Have you ever wondered that Tsuna might be hiding something big that left his traumatized when he was young?-Slight Iemitsu bashing





	Underlying Secrets

Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka Vongola Decimo, is known to be a kind and forgiving person. Due to this, there are many rumors about his personality.

It was said that he could stop a war with just a smile while others were that he would try to find peaceful methods to resolve the conflict. Some said that Vongola would proper under his reign while others think that Vongola will perish. (Trust me, nobody was more surprised than those idiots when the weak looking brunet showed its fangs).

There were many rumors but nobody knew which was true. However, if there was one rumor that everyone in the underworld agreed on, it was that Vongola Decimo was possessive and protective of who he considers  _his_.

\- This was learned the HARD way

* * *

 Sawada Tsunayoshi was called many things: useless, worthless, pathetic, loser, waste of space, dame, weak, unworthy. Said person also agreed to it wholeheartedly until Reborn came along and threw all those insecurities in a bucket. There were still days that Tsuna believed what his younger self had agreed on but he was surely healing. He had gained friends, close friends who he could trust with all his heart now and he was  _protective_ and  _possessive_.

What nobody knew was that under his dame personality, a monster was lurking, wanting to be freed if  _his_  people were hurt. It was a growing personality, only coming out when necessary.

If Tsuna actually  _tried_ , then he would be able to do things that nobody would have thought to be possible. But, Tsuna never tried. Never tried to do things; never put effort into it.

If anything had changed when Reborn came to tutor him, it was that the monster lurking had strengthened.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was an observant person; it was just hidden underneath his dame personality. After all, who would be able to survive in a world where everyone was set out to hurt him, physically, mentally and emotionally? He needed to  _observe_  in order to escape his bullies in time. Needed to  _observe_  the different expression on others to figure what they plan to do to him.

If anything, Sawada Tsunayoshi was an observant person that nobody realized. (When other people recognized this, it was during a mission where people were trying to ambush them.)

Nobody knew about this ability; not even the person himself. He only realized it when he was  _seven_  when somebody managed to  _pass_  through the  _security_  placed on them from someone. His mother and he were out for shopping when Tsuna realized this.

(Apparently, there was this huge sale that she couldn't miss. It was later Tsuna realized that it was to buy him some girl clothes to get him to cross-dress. He was so embarrassed when Reborn found those pictures.)

For the first hour there was nothing wrong; everything was fine so had ignored the person stalking him. However, after 15 minutes when the man continued to follow them while being on his phone and looking towards them; he became restless.

-It was a stalker.

He was following them, trying to blend in unsuccessfully. Tsuna managed to get a glimpse of a gun hidden behind. It was then that Tsuna realized that they were in danger. The little voice in his head agreed with him. The little voice that managed to get him out of many sticky situation agreed with him.

He wanted to get out and get his mother out too but before he could do anything, he was knocked unconscious. The last thing he remembered was seeing his mother's horror filled face.

Waking up, the 7 year old Tsuna found himself tied messily to a chair and his mother tied to a post in the corner; unconscious.

**Creak~**

Turning his head towards the door, he saw a bulky man coming inside with a nasty sneer on his face.

"It seems you've woken, young Vongola," the man said. Tsuna didn't say anything but he was trembling in fear. He didn't know what Vongola was and why was he captured. He also wanted to know what happened to those pathetic 'protectors' that were supposed to protect them!

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you are well taken care of," the man sneered in a way that sent warning bells in the child.

Suddenly, the man grabbed the child and lifted him upwards. Facing him towards his mother, he placed a gun at his mother's head. Turning stiff, the 7 year old widened his eyes. The man was saying something to him but he couldn't hear him. He was fixated on the gun; the gun that was close to killing to his mother.

Without any thinking, Tsuna managed to free himself by biting the hand he was holding. The man lost his grip and screamed in pain. He had dropped the gun near Tsuna who was still not in his mind.

"You brat-"

Before the man could continue, Tsuna fired the gun towards the man, who dropped down like a sack of potatoes. Tsuna still in a daze dropped the gun and looked down at his hands; his now sinful hands.

The man hadn't died yet but the child was trembling.

**Bam!**

It was then that the door opened and the 'protectors' came inside. They understood what had happened but didn't do anything to comfort the trembling child.

Tsuna vaguely remembered reaching back home and them leaving them, saying something about 'not informing anybody about this matter otherwise they will be fired.'

He had sat there for a few minutes before going to his room and locking himself. He was in a daze and didn't know how long it had passed. However, he realized something when he was cleaning himself. He would do it  _again_  if somebody he cares about will be hurt.

After this realization, he had a long panic attack but he didn't feel sorry for the man  _he_ killed. Instead, he would do it again if needed. However, this time he would work quicker before he gets kidnapped. He would lead them to those pathetic protectors.

At first, he would only do this for his mother but then Reborn came along and his net grew. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro, Haru, Kyoko and many more were added to his list.

He was unsure of when Reborn managed to get into his net but he was there. And he would be  _protect_  them at any cost. The monster will rise if any of them were in danger.

\- Sawada Iemitsu never made it to that net.

* * *

 Sawada Iemitsu was an idiot. Sure, he might be the Young Lion of Vongola but ultimately, he was an idiot. Today, however, just takes the cake.

Every single close allies of Vongola (Nono and his guardians, Shimon, Gigleo Nero, Arcobaleno, Cavallone, Gesso, Varia, higher ups of CEDEFF) stood there gaping as they saw the current CEDEF leader badmouth  _Vongola Decimo's guardians_ in front of said person! Heck, even Reborn was shocked and was showing it!

"You all are a disgrace to the family! My son was too naive to think that any of  _you_  would be able to protect him from anything. Every single one of you should have rot in hell!" Sawada Iemitsu shouted angrily to the  _not_ -showing-any-expressions guardians.

Everyone took a glance towards the eerily quiet brunet. Turning towards his son, Iemitsu said, "Tuna-fish, don't worry. I'll get rid of these  _useless_  guardians and bring you new one-"

He was cut off by a sudden release of Tsuna's Will that flattened him in mere seconds.

"Shut up..." Tsuna said, gripping his knuckles very tightly that it broke through his skin. "Who.. are  _you_  to tell me to  _replace_  my guardians?"

Iemitsu closed his gaping mouth before hardening his eyes, "I'm your father, Tuna-fish. I have a right to guide and correct your mistakes."

Silence was heard and Reborn cursed Iemitsu for his stupidity.

Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes, making it unable for anyone to see his expression, "A father who was never there to guide me for the first 14 years of my life?"

Everyone froze at the icy tone coming from the normally kind and forgiving brunet.

Iemitsu sighed before saying, "Look, Tsuna. I know you hate me for that but I had work to do and I couldn't leave it alone. You need to trust me now-"

"Trust you?!" Tsuna said as he stood up slamming his fist on the table. Everyone else flinched at the barely concealed anger radiating from the brunet. Reborn, on the other hand, openly slapped his forehead, making everyone a bit wary.

"Trust you?!" he repeated after Iemitsu. "Why should I be trusting you when you never earned it! When you are thinking of replacing my guardians! When you left kaa-san and me alone!"

Iemitsu tried saying something but was cut off by Tsuna, "I am saying this only once: do  **not**  mingle in my business. I chose my guardians and I trust them with all my heart,  **not you**. Also, if you try to harm my guardians whatsoever then I assure you that I will make you regret ever making me Decimo!"

"Tsun-"

"Shut up! I have no need for your pathetic excuses! They've been pathetic before and still are!"

Iemitsu grit his teeth in anger as everyone else were surprised. The usually kind, caring brunet was angry for the  _first time_.

"Tsunayoshi," Iemitsu gritted out. "I am your father. Show me respect-"

"Respect that you never earned," Tsuna retorted back, settling into his chair. He glanced at Iemitsu before asking, "When are you going to visit kaa-san?"

Reborn stiffened as Leon turned into a gun, alerting others that things might get even more rowdy. Reborn knew this was a fragile topic for his student and if needed, he would have to assist  _Tsuna_  in getting rid of the blonde.

Iemitsu sighed in exasperation, "Tsuna for the last time, your mother can wait!"

"It's mom's birthday tomorrow."

 _Well that escalated quickly_ , Reborn thought as everyone else chose to remain silent.

"Tsuna, you mother can wait. Besides, if you are worried about her being safe or not, she'll be fine. I've made sure to get people to protect. Besides, we have more pressing matters-"

Right before he could say anything else, one of the innocent pens on the table was thrown towards Iemitsu and grazed his right cheek.

Everyone else paled as they saw the  _pen_  responsible for the cracks on the wall. Reborn smirked; it was a fun trick taught by forcing Tsuna into a room filled with pens. The results were spectacular. (Imagine everyone's surprise when they come to get Tsuna out of his room but is stopped by a pen used a dart)

"Your mother can wait," Tsuna repeated lowly before saying, "Are you saying that kaa-san deserves to be waiting for a useless husband who only cares about his work and married her just to have somebody succeed you in your position as CEDEFF?!" 

The silence that filled the room afterwards made everybody silent and shocked at the correct guess Tsuna made.

Iemitsu sighed, "Tsu-"

"Shut up! For someone who set  _Family_  before  _family_ , they have no right to tell me to do anything! You are a freaking liar since you said you wanted to be a family person!"

Everyone stood there in the sidelines watching the fight, seeing as how one thing led to another. Iemitsu himself was stubborn and didn't stop arguing with Tsuna.

Tsuna was frustrated with the man in front of him. He remembered clearly what he went through when he was  _seven_. He clearly remembered what he had to do to protect his mother because the useless excuse of a father couldn't do.

He didn't know anything; nothing about what he went through after he killed. How he almost died, how he..

But he needed to know now even if he didn't deserve it.

Having enough, the monster he was trying so hard to control was released.

 **"Shut up,"**  Tsuna gritted out as everyone straightened further feeling the commanding tone.

Without any other thoughts, Iemitsu quickly shut up; the voice was demanding obedience, completely unlike his 'boss voice.'

**"I am _not_ arguing about this anymore. You  _will_ be going home to kaa-san. You  _will_  leave me and my guardians alone. You  _will_  be stepping down from your position. You  _will not_ meddle in my business and you  _will not_ come in front of me after this  _ever_."**

Iemitsu was about to retort before he stopped, seeing his son's eyes narrow dangerously. It was his 'boss face' something he used for people he didn't know well. It was a face that he didn't use when he was talking to his close friends or relatives.

However, Iemitsu  _wasn't_ his father, Reborn was. And will always be. Reborn earned his respect and trust but Iemitsu didn't.

**"Did you know that I killed a man when I was 7 years old?"**

Tsuna was acutely aware of the disbelief stares he was getting but he didn't stop. He continued to tell them about his father's mistakes.

**"I was 7 the first time an assassin managed to kidnap me and my mother while we were shopping. My HI, though sealed, was warning me to leave and call for help but I was still _naive_  in not listening to it. You know, I also noticed those 'protectors' that you sent out to protect us."**

Iemitsu and everyone else just listened as Tsuna all but told them what he went through.

**"Those pathetic protectors that didn't dare try to find us quickly enough to prevent me from killing the man. Those protectors that _you_ sent to protect us was broken through by a mere assassin.  _Your security_  was  _broken_ through and kaa-san and I had to pay the price."**

Tsuna didn't stop, no he couldn't stop anymore. He was annoyed, frustrated and angry. He wanted the blonde out of his sight now but he knew he had to tell him this.

**"Did you know that he was about to kill kaa-san in front of me? If I hadn't move quickly enough then mom wouldn't be here at all. I managed to get out of his grasp and take the gun that he dropped and fired at him."**

The tension was thick in the air and everybody could feel their eyes wide with shock and anger.

**"He didn't die immediately but I was traumatized. And those protectors of yours were pointless. I had to take care of other assassins that managed to _break_ through your  _security_ to make sure that kaa-san didn't get hurt. Did you know how hard was that for me? It wasn't until Reborn came along that I could relax."**

Iemitsu felt ashamed and lowered his head. He didn't need his eyes to see everyone else staring at him in disappointment.

 **"Not to mention the aftereffects..."** Tsuna mumbled but Reborn heard yet he didn't try to pry. Now was not the time.

Tsuna snapped his gaze back to Iemitsu **, "So don't you dare tell me that mom is _safe_  with that  _security_ of yours. You  _are_ going back and protecting her in my stead. You  _will not_  treat her like an object who is only going to be used when needed and thrown away when not needed."**

Everyone else stayed quiet until the silence was broken by the cocking of a gun. Turning around, they saw Reborn with a murderous expression.

Placing his gun at Iemitsu's head, he says, "Leave."

And that was all that was needed for the blonde to understand he wasn't needed here anymore.

Reborn turned his gaze to his student who was still angry but had cooled down now. "Mind mentioning what those 'aftereffects' were, Dame-Tsuna?"

Everyone (except Tsuna) had question marks on their head. Tsuna merely tensed before sighing and sinking into his chair further. Closing his eyes, Tsuna took a deep breath before explaining, "I was merely  _seven_ , Reborn. Did you really think that me killing somebody didn't affect me?"

"...What do you mean?" Lambo asked quietly.

Tsuna didn't reply for a while before saying, "I was suicidal."

.

.

.

Everyone couldn't believe what the brunet had said. They were all shocked at what they just learned in the past hour. Reborn who had understood the implications before hand, gripped his gun tighter.

"...What made you stop?"

"...I didn't."

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard the soft yet clearly loud answer.

"...What?" Yamamoto said this time.

Tsuna closed his eyes, "I was suicidal up until Reborn came. The first year of me killing was worse. I had succeeded in almost killing myself but mom managed to find out. Since then, my thinking became more like 'I'm going to leave her alone like Iemitsu,' so I lowered down."

He opened his eyes but they weren't quite there. Almost remembering something, "I didn't stop completely but it wasn't life-threatening anymore. Instead, I cut myself when I felt far too.. useless. It wasn't until Reborn came that I stopped."

Everyone was silent before Reborn glared at everyone off them and told them to leave. They didn't waste any time in leaving but Tsuna's guardians were a bit hesitant. It was only when Reborn said to come later that they left.

* * *

 Reborn stalked up to the brunet who was there yet not and disregarding his pride, hugged his student. Tsuna, who was shocked at this, tried to make sense of this but when he heard Reborn say the next words, he couldn't help himself but let go.

"It's okay Tsuna. You can let go now."

Just like that, the dam broke. Wrapping his arms around his tutor's neck, he buried his head in the crook of the hitman's neck, letting himself cry of the years worth of agony kept inside.

Reborn didn't say anything, instead tightened his grip on the brunet and let him cry. He wanted to kill Iemitsu for his carelessness but right now, his student needed him.

A few minutes passed like that but Tsuna didn't let go of his tutor even after he stopped crying. Reborn noticing this gathered the brunet in his hold and carried him to his bed, right next to his desk. (They made this because the guardians would often find Tsuna passed out on the couch from overworking; having no energy to go back to his room.)

He kept the brunet close and didn't let go; not until he had calmed down enough to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! How was this one-shot? If there are any questions, just ask. I'll answer. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Khr does not belongs to me!


End file.
